Image processing has gained importance over recent years. Despite the explosive growth of the use images, the overall quality of images typically cannot be guaranteed. An image may contain, for example, areas of low quality or areas of high quality imaging. In areas of low quality, the clarity or detail of the image may be insufficient for certain uses. For example, an overexposed or underexposed region in an image may result in the image becoming at least partially obscured such that detail in the image is no longer visible or poorly visible. This results in frustration for the user.
Thus, there is a need for a method or system for enhancing or improving image quality such that desired details are visible.